<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beep Peep by exovelvetwriters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609527">Beep Peep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters'>exovelvetwriters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Paranormal, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is near their alcohol party’s venue but he was already drunk with the thoughts of Seulgi.</p><p>Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Vodka</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi &amp; Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beep Peep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malakas na tunog ng pagbusina ang nagpapikit kay Jongin.  Muntikan lang naman siyang mabangga kahit naka-pula na ang ilaw ng stoplight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manong paki-ayos naman yung pagmamaneho mo!  Naka-pula na o, sisingit pa kasi e!" Tinuro pa niya ang direksyon ng stoplight bago tuluyang tumawid sa kabila at tinignan ang wristwatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"10PM na pala langya! Nagsimula na siguro sila, tsk." Binulong-bulong 'to ni Jongin sa sarili lalo na nang makitang wala ng tricycle sa himpilan nito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahil no choice, naglakad lang si Jongin papasok sa subdivision kahit madilim na tutal sa unang kanto lang naman walang ilaw at sa dulo nito ang bahay ng tropa niya.  Inilagay niya rin ang earphones sa tenga at nagpatugtog ng kanta, feeling bida lang sa shooting ng music video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa madilim at mahabang kanto ay may papasarang tindahan.  Tinakbo niya agad ito para makabili ng paborito niyang kendi.  Habang pinaplastik ang binili, nakita niya ang isang babaeng kulot ang itim na buhok, nakaputing bestida at may iniinom na alak habang nakaupo sa katapat na gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow naka-Smirnoff, yayamanin." Halata ang pagkamangha sa boses niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isang nakatirik na kandila lamang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa mukha nito at tuloy-tuloy na pag-inom mula sa nguso ng bote.  Walang ni isang ilaw mula sa bahay sa likod nito ang nakasindi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May vodka pero walang pambayad ng kuryente?  Labo..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napakamot na lang siya sa ulo.  Sa dalas niya sa lugar na ito, alam niyang bagong salta lamang ito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ale, may bago palang lipat dito?  Kailan pa yan diyan?  Iba rin trip ha?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kumunot lamang ang noo ng nagtitinda bago siya tuluyang pinaalis.  Nilingon niya ulit ang babae at nakitang hindi ata ito nauubusan ng alak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahil likas na pala-kaibigan si Jongin, kinausap niya ang babae.  "Miss ang sosyal mo rin magwalwal ha?  Partneran mo na rin kaya ng background music para mas dama?" Natawa lang si Jongin sa sarili niyang sinabi pero nakatingin lang sa kanya ang babae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dito niya napansin ang kabuuan ng mukha nito na parang walang kahit ano ang makakapagpa-amo o makakapagpabago sa malamig at matigas na tingin ng pares ng singkit na mata nito, idagdag pa na sobrang puti ng balat nito.  Sa hindi maipaliwanag na pagkakataon, pakiramdam niya sumugat ang tingin nito sa kanya dahilan kung bakit biglang napahawak si Jongin sa sariling braso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay feeling close ba masyado?  Sorry na miss.  Sige enjoy the night na lang!  Una na 'ko." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagsimula nang maglakad si Jongin papunta sa bahay ng tropa niya.  Hindi alintana ni Jongin ang dilim.  Ilaw lang naman ang wala pero pamilyar siya sa mga humps at mga bahay na madadaanan niya sa kalyeng iyon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilang hakbang pa lamang nang makaramdam siya ng kaluskos at mga yabag na tila may nakasunod sa kanya.  Niyakap niya kaagad ang bag dahil bali-balita na maraming magnanakaw sa kantong ito dahil walang ilaw maliban sa da-dalawa o ta-tatlong kabahayan na hindi kuripot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Binilisan niya ang lakad bago nakarinig ng tunog ng gulong na kumikiskis sa iilang buhangin sa sementong daanan.  Huminto siya paglalakad at lumingon sa pinanggalingan niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weird.  Wala namang sasakyang dumaan, a?"  Napansin niya rin na wala na yung babaeng yayamanin sa harap ng gate nito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bilis magsawang uminom, weakshit." Natawa na lang ulit siya sa sariling naisip ngunit nadama niya ang pagtaas ng balahibo nung umihip ang malamig na hangin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Binilisan niya ang paglakad dahil sa lamig at takot maholdap nang may humila sa laylayan ng damit niya.  Napasigaw siya sa gulat at akmang sisikuhin ito pero nakita niyang ito yung babaeng umiinom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss! Bakit ka naman nanggugulat!  Pambihira, ang dilim-dilim na o.  Ano bang kailangan mo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa halip na sumagot, inilapit lang ng babae ang walang lamang bote ng alak sa kanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm miss.. anong mayroon?  Anong gagawin ko diyan?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi ulit ito nagsalita at mula sa pagkakatutok ng bote sa kanya, itinuro nito ang direksyon ng tindahan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langya, mukhang nakabingo pa ng buraot.  "O ano?  Magpapalibre ka ba ng alak?  Miss sorry pero hindi ako nanlilibre ng strangers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinila siya ng babae pabalik sa tindahan at sa hindi malamang dahilan, hindi nakatanggi si Jongin.  Dinala siya nito sa kinauupuang espasyo kanina sa tapat ng gate.  Napansin ni Jongin na hindi namamatay sa ihip ng malamig na hangin ang kandilang kanina pa nakasindi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pagkaupo nila, inilapit muli ng babae ang inumin nitong alak sa kanya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss, huwag na, sa iyo na lang yan baka kulang--" Natigilan si Jongin nang lumipad ang isang papel sa mukha niya.  Kinuha niya ito at sa gitna ng pag-ihip ng malamig na hangin, naramdaman niya ang pamumuo ng malalaking butil ng pawis sa kanyang noo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JUSTICE FOR SEULGI KANG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Photo of SG*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please help us.  If you know any information about this girl or the May 15, 2015 hit and run accident in Quedarse St., please call or message the phone number below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uhm miss, u-una na ko.  Baka sabihin ng mga t-tropa ko na to-tokis a-ako."  Pero hanggang pagtayo lang ang nagawa ni Jongin dahil napigilan na agad siya ng babae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sa.. sandali.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mahina lang ang boses ng babae ngunit pakiramdam ni Jongin ay nabingi siya.  Sinubukan niyang baklasin ang hawak sa kanya pero parang kadenang bakal na nakapulupot ito sa braso niya, mahigpit na tila gustong mapiga ang buto niya.  Hindi na niya maigalaw ang mga kamay niya kaya sumigaw na lang siya at pinilit tumakbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit.  Tulong! Tulungan nyo po ako!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinig na unti-unting nanghina hanggang sa nawala nang tuluyan.  Takbong tanging puso niya lang ang nakagawa dahil sa kaba at takot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A..ako.  Tu.. tulungan mo ko." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigla ay nakita niyang may dugo sa noo at ilang bahagi ng babae.  Naiiyak na siya sa sitwasyon.  Sinubukan niyang igalaw ang katawan ngunit walang nangyayari.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tama na, tama na!  Ayaw na kitang marinig.  Parang awa naman.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nanlalabo na ang paningin ni Jongin pero hindi nakaligtas sa kanya ang pamumuti ng mga mata ng babae at pangingitim sa paligid nito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Napasigaw muli si Jongin at nanlaki ang mga mata.  Alam niyang walang boses na lumabas pero sapat na ang naramdaman niyang sakit sa lalamunan para malamang matindi ang naging pagsigaw niya.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pilit na hinahagilap ng babae ang paningin niya pero pilit niyang iniwas ang mga mata. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mind over matter, Jongin.  Nananaginip ka lang.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Ipinikit ni Jongin ang mga mata at nagpokus upang kagatin ang dila niya hanggang sa maigalaw niya ang mga daliri sa kamay at paa. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kulang pa, Jongin.  Huwag kang tumigil!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Nalalasahan na niya ang dugo sa dila niya.  Nagkaroon siya ng sapat na lakas upang matanggal ang mga duguang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya.  Nakatakbo siya papalayo sa babae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akala lang pala niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi natatapos ang madilim na kanto.  Hindi niya marating ang bahay ng tropa niya.  Ilang beses na siyang nadapa pero walang nagbabago.  Sa haba ng tinatakbo niya, bumabalik lang siya sa tapat ng tindahan, sa lugar kung saan nakatayo pa rin ang babaeng may hawak ng bote ng alak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tagaktak na ang pawis ni Jongin.  Hinahabol na niya ang hininga pero hindi niya magawang tumigil sa pagtakbo.  Nawala na rin siya sa bilang kung pang-ilang balik niya na sa lugar kung saan siya pilit tumatakbo palayo.  Sa kada balik niya sa lugar na ito, naririnig niya ang hirap na iyak ng babae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A.. ang.. sa.. kit.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"San.. da.. dali.. lang.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tu.. tulong.. po.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At sa muling pagkakataon, sinubukan siyang pigilan ng babae pero mas binilisan niya ang takbong walang kasiguraduhan.  Napapikit siya sa pinaghalong takot at pagkabigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi!  Mind over matter, Jongin! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Natigilan na lang siya sa pagtakbo nang makarinig ng biglaang pagbusina ng paparating na sasakyan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi siya nakaiwas.  Tumilapon ang katawan niya pahiga sa kalsada.  Diniinan niya ang pagpikit ng mata sa sakit ng katawan niya.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sa wakas, tapos na akong tumakbo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Muli niyang idinilat ang mga mata at tumingin sa direksyon kung saan huling narinig ang sasakyan pero ang mukha ng babaeng humahabol sa kanya ang nakita.  Tulad niya, nakahiga rin ito at duguan habang hawak sa isang kamay ang bote ng Smirnoff na iniinom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hu.. wag.. kang.. u.. malis.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ipinikit muli ni Jongin ang mga mata.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parang awa mo na, tantanan mo na ko.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Namamanhid na ang katawan niya at sumasakit na rin ang mga mata sa mariing pagkakapikit nito pero mas pinili niya ito kaysa makita ang babae.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kung sino ka mang Seulgi ka, tigilan mo na ako!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin!  Pare gising!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bano ng trip ni Jongin, natutulog sa kalsada.  Tayo na pre!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yan kasi, dapat inumin lang yung kaya e!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin!  Jongin!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinilat ni Jongin ang mga mata at naaninag ang liwanag.  Hindi niya nabilang kung ilang oras na siyang nakahiga.  Agad niyang kinapa't tinignan ang katawan.  Walang dugo.  Walang marka ng kamay sa braso.  Walang sugat mula sa pagkakabangga sa kotse.  Walang masakit pwera sa likod niyang sumalo ng bigat niya sa pagkakahiga sa matigas na semento at sa ulong tila hilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinarangan niya ng kamay ang liwanag mula sa flashlight na itinutok sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya.  Andito na ang mga kaibigan niya.  Pilit niyang hinawakan ang mga ito para malaman kung totoo o imahinasyon niya lang.  Nagtatakang hinila siya patayo ng mga kaibigan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pre ano ba naman yung trip mo?  Huling text mo pababa ka na ng bus tapos isang oras na wala ka pa rin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahahawakan at kinakausap siya ng mga kaibigan niya.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sa wakas, tapos na ang bangungot ko.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alis na tayo dito bilis!  Dito may namatay last year diba?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Namatay?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oo, yung kalilipat lang na magandang babae.  Sayang nga e." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin nahahanap ng mga Kang yung suspect, kawawa naman." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bakit ba kasi brownout nung nangyari 'yun?  Tsk." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doon napagtanto ni Jongin ang lahat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noong nakaraang taon, sa parehong buwan ay nag-inuman rin sila.  Dahil tinatamaan na siya ng alak, bumili muna siya ng candy sa papasarang tindahan habang nagpapatugtog.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naglalakad na siya pabalik sa bahay ng tropa niya nang biglaang magbrownout kasabay ng pagdaan ng isang kotse.  Habang binubuksan ang flashlight sa cellphone, nakarinig na lang siya ng pagbusina at sigaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumingin siya sa pinanggalingan ng ingay at nakita niya ang nakahilatang pigura na naiilawan ng papalayong sasakyan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Seulgi Kang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inisip ni Jongin na baka nasobrahan lang siya sa inom at kung ano-ano na ang nakikita niya.  Traydor talaga ang vodka, tsk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinubukang humingi ng tulong ng pigurang iyon pero tumalikod lang si Jongin, pumikit at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tulad ng ginawa niya ngayon-ngayon lang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doon na tayo sa bahay magkwentuhan, mamaya multuhin pa tayo dito.  Kamamatay pa naman nung ale sa sari-sari store last month.  Ayusin mo na mga gamit mo, Jongin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mas lasing ka pa ata sa amin e.  Langya, may bote pa nga ng paborito niya hahaha! " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anong paborito?" Pero nauna na ang mga kaibigan niyang maglakad.  Agad niyang tinignan ang mga nagkalat na gamit sa kalsada pero naagaw ng bote ng vodka ang mga mata niya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wala siyang dinalang alak, sigurado si Jongin doon kaya't sa nanginginig na kamay ay pinulot niya ang mga gamit kasama ang kataka-takang bote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa pagtayo niya ay nakita niya ang babae, si Seulgi Kang, at nakalahad ang kamay sa kanya.  Kasabay nito ay tumugtog bigla ang isang pamilyar na kanta mula sa cellphone ni Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tama na yan, inuman na."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nabitawan bigla ni Jongin ang bote.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments for our author! &lt;3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>